Miraculous - According To You
by blackmailingqueen
Summary: Another songfic, this one is: According To You by Orianthi


So I'm writing this, for the same reason I write any songfic. I saw a video on youtube that inspired me, so here we are! It will probably be really fast paced because I'm making it up as I go.

I own nothing.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Marinette! Finally! I thought I'd have to go alone." Theo said, when he saw his girlfriend Marinette Dupain-Cheng. "Sorry Theo. I lost track of time designing." Marinette explained as she caught her breath. Theo just rolled his eyes.

Marinette and Theo had been dating for almost six months. In the beginning it was great! Theo would compliment her, and when she was late he brushed it off. But after a while he just stopped. Like he grew tired of forgiving her for being a few minutes late every now and then, he stopped complimenting her, and started berating her.

She was never on time.

She couldn't tell jokes.

She was never dressed right for their dates.

She was too moody.

The list went on. The only reason she stayed with him was because she believed that he really cared for her. Her friend Adrien, however, didn't agree. It was painful to watch her get berated like a child by her boyfriend and Adrien had often told she could do much better, while complimenting her non-stop.

Adrien was also in love with Marinette. "Mari you should really just dump him and find some one who notices you beauty and compliments you everyday." Adrien told her, after her date with Theo. Marinette laughed, "Like you?" Adrien smirked.

"Yes I would be a good choice."

"Yeah well you make me laugh. That's for sure!"

The truth, Marinette had once had a huge crush on Adrien and the thought of dating him still sent butterflies through her stomach.

***************Line Break*************************

A month later Marinette's school was holding a talent show, and Marinette had convinced Theo to come.

She was the last one to perform, and all her friends were excited to see what she would do. Theo was bored, she hadn't told him she was doing this and was slightly annoyed that she hadn't thought about how he might feel, in having to drop everything on a Friday night to come to a talent show.

"Next up: Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette took a deep breath and walked out on stage.

There was a stool, where she could sit and a microphone in front of it. She sat, took a breath and began.

The first few notes she played were the intro, then:

 _ **According to you**_

 _ **I'm stupid,**_

 _ **I'm useless,**_

 _ **I can't do anything right.**_

 _ **According to you**_

 _ **I'm difficult,**_

 _ **hard to please,**_

 _ **forever changing my mind.**_

 _ **I'm a mess in a dress,**_

 _ **can't show up on time,**_

 _ **even if it would save my life.**_

 _ **According to you. According to you.**_

The crowd was stunned, who knew she could sing like that?! Theo was surprised, Adrien was smirking. Finally Marinette was taking his advice and retaliating. He didn't expect the next lines though.

 _ **But according to him**_

 _ **I'm beautiful,**_

 _ **incredible,**_

 _ **he can't get me out of his head.**_

 _ **According to him**_

 _ **I'm funny,**_

 _ **irresistible,**_

 _ **everything he ever wanted.**_

 _ **Everything is opposite,**_

 _ **I don't feel like stopping it,**_

 _ **so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

 _ **He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

 _ **according to you.**_

Theo was getting angry. Who was this guy to flirt with his girlfriend!? When he found out who the guy was he'd make sure he never went near Marinette ever again.

 _ **According to you**_

 _ **I'm boring,**_

 _ **I'm moody,**_

 _ **you can't take me anyplace.**_

 _ **According to you**_

 _ **I suck at telling jokes cause I always give it away.**_

 _ **I'm the girl with the worst attention span;**_

 _ **you're the boy who puts up with that.**_

 _ **According to you. According to you.**_

 _ **But according to him**_

 _ **I'm beautiful,**_

 _ **incredible,**_

 _ **he can't get me out of his head.**_

 _ **According to him**_

 _ **I'm funny,**_

 _ **irresistible,**_

 _ **everything he ever wanted.**_

 _ **Everything is opposite,**_

 _ **I don't feel like stopping it,**_

 _ **so baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

 _ **He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

 _ **according to you.**_

The people who knew Marinette were quickly figuring out that she was singing about someone. And that being said, they were also getting really angry at the first person who ever they were.

 _ **I need to feel appreciated,**_

 _ **like I'm not hated. oh... no...**_

 _ **Why can't you see me through his eyes?**_

 _ **It's too bad you're making me decide.**_

At this point Marinette opened her eyes and stared straight at Theo. He didn't know that of course but he should know that this song was about him.

 _ **According to me**_

 _ **you're stupid,**_

 _ **you're useless,**_

 _ **you can't do anything right.**_

 _ **But according to him**_

 _ **I'm beautiful,**_

 _ **incredible,**_

 _ **he can't get me out of his head.**_

 _ **According to him**_

 _ **I'm funny,**_

 _ **irresistible,**_

 _ **everything he ever wanted.**_

 _ **Everything is opposite,**_

 _ **I don't feel like stopping it,**_

 _ **baby tell me what I got to lose.**_

 _ **He's into me for everything I'm not,**_

 _ **according to you. (you, you)**_

 _ **According to you. (you, you)**_

 _ **According to you**_

 _ **I'm stupid,**_

 _ **I'm useless,**_

 _ **I can't do anything right.**_

The song ended and the crowd erupted in applause, making Marinette smile and wave as she left.

Her friends were all backstage congratulating her when Theo walked up. "What was that?" he said with almost unrestrained fury. Marinette looked him straight in the eye and said, "That was me breaking up with you, Theo. I thought we could get through whatever it was that made you suddenly decide that you can barely stand my presence. But then I realized that that wasn't happening any time soon." While she was speaking Adrien came to stand behind her, in case Theo decided to try and hit her. Theo bristled.

"And what makes you think you can just breakup with me?"

"The fact that in the last five months all you have done when we go out is complain about everything that's wrong with me."

The look on Marinette's face was pure rage, so Theo wisely backed off.

Two hours later found Marinette and Adrien sitting on her balcony talking.

"So I know that the first person in the song was Theo, but who's the second?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"Never."

"It was... you."

"Me?"

"Yes."

The blush on Marinette's face was redder than a ladybug. Adrien found it cute. He took a deep breath and said, "Marinette, I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, but would you go out with me?"

At that Marinette's head whipped around to look at him. "You're serious?" She questioned. He nodded. It took her a moment but then she leapt into his arms and hugged him. "Yes!" and then, without thinking, she kissed him. Right on the lips.

* * *

Done!

Do with this what you will.

Goodbye!


End file.
